


Sing Me to Sleep

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Insomnia, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sometimes you just gotta help a bro out, i guess, with your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae leans over and turns off the lamp between their beds, and then he stands up, pushing his shorts down off his hips and leaving them in a puddle on the floor. </p><p>"Why are you being weird?" Youngjae says, as he lands heavily on Yongguk's bed. "You're being weird tonight." </p><p>"It's 5am," Yongguk says, after a long pause. He doesn't have a concrete reason for being weird right now. Maybe he never has a concrete reason for anything. It's the hour between dusk and dawn and everything seems soft and frayed around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/gifts).



> There's like one _very_ joking and not-serious reference in here to choking someone with your dick. It probably doesn't even require a warning, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to [anoneknewmoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose) for being awesome, as usual. 
> 
> This is for [roebling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling), just because ♥

Youngjae says, "Did you lock the door?"

Yongguk shakes his head, feeling stupid and slow. Feeling like he's missing something, even after two years, as Youngjae smiles at him and lets out a small, amused laugh.

"Go lock the door," Youngjae says, tilting his head. 

Yongguk nods. He gets up from his desk and he locks the door, and then he sits back down on his own bed, feeling foolish. He places his hands on his thighs and rubs the thin cotton of his jeans. The material is worn and soft and it feels nice under his hands. A distraction, maybe. 

They hadn't started out as roommates. Yongguk had lived with Jiho for most of his freshman year, until Jiho had decided that he'd rather just make music on his own time than go to classes that taught him how to make music. Yongguk had had the holy grail of dorm rooms--a double room all to himself--until second semester sophmore year, when Youngjae had transferred in as a 17-year old second-semester freshman. He'd been sweet and funny and too-smart by half and it had taken Yongguk a while to warm up to this new person in his space but now they're...friends? 

Yongguk thinks about that word, rolling it over in his mind as Youngjae marks his place in his textbook and sets it on his tiny bedside table. 

Yeah. Friends. 

Youngjae leans over and turns off the lamp between their beds, and then he stands up, pushing his shorts down off his hips and leaving them in a puddle on the floor. 

"Why are you being weird?" Youngjae says, as he lands heavily on Yongguk's bed. "You're being weird tonight." 

"It's 5am," Yongguk says, after a long pause. He doesn't have a concrete reason for being weird right now. Maybe he never has a concrete reason for anything. It's the hour between dusk and dawn and everything seems soft and frayed around the edges. 

"You need to relax," Youngjae says. He pushes gently at Yongguk's shoulder and Yongguk goes, leaning back against the pillows shoved up against his headboard. His bed is messy, books piled on the corners and sheets tangled up towards the bottom. Their entire room is messy. It's one thing they share in common. A casual disregard for order, for structure, for rules and lines and _shouldn't haves_.

But Youngjae never kisses him in the dark, and Yongguk never asks for it. 

Youngjae's small hands rest on Yongguk's waist for a moment, warm and familiar. Then he's unbuttoning Yongguk's jeans and sliding them off and Yongguk helps, lifting his hips and tugging his T-shirt over his head. 

When it's just the two of them in the dark, Youngjae's skin pale and almost luminescent, Yongguk more tan and dark and wiry, Youngjae slides on top. There are no rules for this (except that one, that one single rule, unmentioned and unexplained) but Youngjae seems to prefer it, to start with at least, and Yongguk doesn't mind. 

Yongguk slides his hands over the small of Youngjae's back, feeling the dips and curves. Youngjae smells and tastes familiar, when Yongguk noses at the side of his neck, licking over the pale skin before nipping gently. 

He wishes he could bite down. 

Youngjae shivers. Laughs low and breathless at the touch of Yongguk's lips to his skin, sliding his fingers into Yongguk's hair. He rolls his hips down and the fabric of their underwear catches and snags for a moment. 

"See?" Youngjae says, scratching his nails gently over Yongguk's scalp, threading them through his messy hair. "Now you're more relaxed." 

"Something like that," Yongguk murmurs. Youngjae has beautiful shoulders. Yongguk often finds himself distracted by tiny details and there are three dark moles on the curve of Youngjae's left shoulder that Yongguk loves. He wonders if Youngjae notices that Yongguk makes sure to kiss them every time. He doesn't know why he likes them. Maybe it's something about the angles, about their relationship to each other in space and on Youngjae's skin. 

Maybe Yongguk is just weird. He doesn't know. 

Youngjae has a thing for Yongguk's nipples, which Yongguk found unnerving until the first time that Youngjae had scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin and Yongguk's whole body had responded. Yongguk tilts his head back, sucking in air through his nose as Youngjae hovers over Yongguk's chest. He's so close that Yongguk can feel the damp heat from his mouth and yet he's just...waiting. 

"Hi," Youngjae whispers, eyes flicking up to Yongguk's face. There is the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You're an asshole," Yongguk whispers back. Youngjae hums thoughtfully as he takes Yongguk's nipple in his mouth, like he's seriously considering the possibility. Yongguk arches and gasps, remembering too late that they have to keep the noise down. Even if the door is locked, they have to stay quiet. If Yongguk can hear Jongup snoring softly through their shared wall, then Himchan and Jongup will be able to hear if Yongguk moans. There are disadvantages to living next door to your best friend.

Youngjae's tongue is soft and wet, a counterpoint to his teeth. Yongguk claps a hand over his mouth until he can't stand the stimulation anymore, and then he sits up, rolling them over. 

"Tease," Yongguk mutters.

"I get no--Ah!--appreciation around here," Youngjae says, making a soft noise of approval when Yongguk begins to kiss a sloppy trail down Youngjae's chest and over his stomach. Yongguk curves his long fingers over Youngjae's hips and thinks about how nice his hands look against Youngjae's skin. 

Yongguk pauses, looking up at Youngjae, waiting for some signal of approval. They don't always do this. Some nights this is just pure stress relief, I-get-off-you-get-off, a ten minute handjob and they're asleep within twenty. Some nights one of them brings back a girl, or both of them bring back girls, and it's fine. It's not a big deal. This is just...what it is. Something slow and strange that happened while Yongguk wasn't looking, and that now he can't seem to give up. 

Youngjae meets Yongguk's gaze and pushes his hips up, slow and deliberate. The cotton fabric of his underwear brushes Yongguk's cheek. "I'll return the favor," Youngjae breathes, even as Yongguk is pulling his underwear down. 

"You don't have to." Youngjae's dick springs free, hard and leaking, slapping gently against his stomach. Yongguk wraps his fingers around it, smearing his thumb in the wetness that pools in the tip. 

Youngjae shrugs. "I like it," he says, licking his lips, his breath growing stuttery the more Yongguk strokes him. "I don't mind." 

Yongguk nods, licking the tip of Youngjae's cock because he's not sure he's ready to say _me either_ out loud. Youngjae lets out a sudden, sharp _Ah!_ before catching himself and biting down on his own palm. 

Youngjae always tastes slightly sweet, which Yongguk has chalked up to his sugar habit. Yongguk had asked, once, in a post-orgasm daze, what he tasted like, and Youngjae had said he was salty and blamed the ramen. Yongguk remembers feeling vaguely embarrassed, but Youngjae hadn't seemed to care one way or the other. If they ever planned these nights out, maybe Yongguk would make an effort to eat something slightly more pleasant, but they don't. 

Yongguk opens his jaw wider, taking Youngjae all the way down. Youngjae's pubic hair is dark and thick and sometimes it tickles Yongguk's nose but lately he's been keeping it trimmed. Yongguk appreciates the effort. Sneezing with someone's dick in your mouth kind of sucks. 

Youngjae lets out a tiny, muffled gasp when Yongguk curls his tongue and sucks harder. He pulls off and spits, sliding his palm over the slick length, and then immediately goes back down. Youngjae's back arches, his leg curling in and his foot nudging the small of Yongguk's back. Yongguk smiles to himself, feeling pleased. 

He can get lost in this. He can close his eyes and relax his jaw and just fall into the rhythm and the smell of sex and some nights Yongguk has to be careful because it's almost too easy. There are nights where Yongguk can't afford to get lost along the way but tonight isn't one of those nights. Yongguk runs his fingernails over the strong muscles in Youngjae's thighs and closes his eyes, just enjoying the sensations. 

"Gonna come," Youngjae says suddenly, curling his leg in tighter. Yongguk considers pulling off, and then decides he doesn't care. He doesn't particularly like the taste of come but if he can just take Youngjae all the way down and swallow it's not terrible. 

"Oh--god, oh fuck, _god_ ," Youngjae chokes out, once it becomes apparent that Yongguk is planning on letting Youngjae finish in his mouth. "Yes, fuck, ye--" he comes on a whine, his fingers stuffed back into his mouth, his hips arched off the bed and his cock filling up Yongguk's mouth and throat. Yongguk takes it for as long as he can and then he pulls off, coughing his way through the last weak spurts. He spits the overflow into his hand and then wipes it off on Youngjae's used underwear. 

Youngjae's chest heaves as he slowly comes down. Yongguk rests his tired neck on Youngjae's hip bone and watches thoughtfully. He likes this part. 

"Thought--you didn't like swallowing," Youngjae murmurs, once he's caught his breath. 

"Sometimes it's okay," Yongguk says. He reaches down and adjusts himself in his underwear. He's hard, but he can wait a few minutes. He's not eighteen anymore. He still needs to come, but he doesn't need to climb up and shove his dick down Youngjae's throat right this second. 

"And I'm supposed to be the one helping _you_ relax," Youngjae mutters, mostly to himself. He sits up, running a hand through his sweaty hair, cheeks pink and eyes bright. "C'mere."

"Don't you have Multi-Numeral Calculus at like 9am?" Yongguk asks, following Youngjae's lead and sitting back on his heels. 

"Multivariable Calculus," Youngjae corrects him. "And yeah, but whatever. Come here and let me blow you." 

"Well," Yongguk says, half-smiling. "Since you asked so nicely…"

"I'm always nice," Youngjae says innocently. He pushes and shoves until he's managed to arrange the pillows in Yongguk's bed to his liking and then he sits back against the headboard. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip--small flashes of pink--and waits as Yongguk kneels in front of him. 

"You sure you want to do it like this?" Yongguk murmurs, steadying himself with one hand on the backboard. 

"I think it's comfortable," Youngjae says. He shrugs, running his palms up the outside of Yongguk's bare thighs. "If we do it the other way I always get a crick in my neck." 

"Mmm," Yongguk says. Watching Youngjae talk is distracting when Yongguk is looking down at him like this. Watching Youngjae talk while Yongguk's dick is bobbing gently only inches from his mouth, and Youngjae's hair is a mess, and his cheeks are smeared with red. 

Yongguk doesn't think; he just reaches down and cups Youngjae's chin, pressing his thumb into the crest of Youngjae's cheekbone. Youngjae's skin turns pale around the edge of Yongguk's thumb, a circle of white surrounded by flushed skin. 

Youngjae looks up at him, lashes dipping, and then he turns his head and takes Yongguk's thumb into his mouth. Yongguk bites down into his own lip as Youngjae sucks carefully, tongue flicking around the nail before Youngjae releases him. 

"Hurry up," Youngjae says, looking up at Yongguk and smirking slightly. Yongguk swallows. Youngjae is unresisting as Yongguk runs his slick thumb over the seam of Youngjae's lips and parts them. He pushes the crown of his dick gently forward until Youngjae moans softly as Yongguk begins to press inside. 

Youngjae is the only person that Yongguk's ever met who really enjoys giving head like this--sitting up, caged in by the span of Yongguk's hips, his eyes closed as Yongguk begins to thrust shallowly in and out. It's nothing Yongguk would have suggested on his own, but there is something heady and addictive about watching Youngjae's mouth slide open. 

Youngjae is lax, almost lazy in his movements, letting Yongguk do most of the work as he occasionally runs a hand up Yongguk's thigh in encouragement. Yongguk has friends who get off on this sort of thing in an entirely different way, who want people choking on their dick or something, but that's not Yongguk's thing. He likes the slow slide, the slick heat of Youngjae's mouth and the soft tenor of Youngjae's moans. He likes the way Youngjae starts out with heat and suction and then slowly relaxes his jaw, until Yongguk is gasping on every breath and the curve of Youngjae's lips, loose around the crown of his dick, is the most delicious tease Yongguk has ever felt. 

Youngjae's eyes are bright as he watches Yongguk shake apart. Yongguk grips his headboard, digging his nails in as his thrusts become jerky and uncoordinated. Youngjae rubs the back of Yongguk's thigh, urging him on and trying to take in as much of Yongguk's cock as he can fit in his mouth. 

Yongguk comes against the back of Youngjae's throat, both hands holding on to the headboard for dear life. His head feels dizzy afterwards. Youngjae releases him with a slurping noise that sounds utterly obscene, pushing at Yongguk's thigh to get him to move. 

"Sorry," Yongguk mumbles, falling back on the bed, unsure of what he's even apologizing for. Youngjae rolls his eyes and leans over to snag his water bottle from the bedside table. 

"You don't need to apologize," he says, taking a long sip and then offering it to Yongguk. "I just needed you to move for a second so I could breathe." 

Yongguk frowns. "You couldn't breathe?"

"Only for like a second," Youngjae says. "But yeah, I mean, your dick was kind of filling up my mouth and then my nose was in your pubic hair, so." 

Yongguk blushes scarlet. "Sorry," he mumbles, again, even though Youngjae has already said it's okay. 

"Stop apologizing," Youngjae says, snagging his water bottle from Yongguk and stealing it back. "It's part of the deal when you blow someone like that. I don't really care. As long as you don't suffocate me with your dick someday, we're cool." 

Yongguk grimaces, making a disgusted face. Youngjae laughs. 

"See," he says. "This is why I like you." 

"Yeah," Yongguk says. "I'm not really into killing people during sex." 

"It's one of your better qualities." 

"That's a pretty low bar, you know." Yongguk flops down next to Youngjae. "I would hope your standards are generally higher than that." 

"My standards are _exceptionally_ high," Youngjae says gravely, cutting himself off halfway through with a yawn. "Luckily for you, you've just squeaked by the selection committee and thus you get to experience my awesome blowjobs." 

Yongguk laughs, careful to keep his voice low and soft. They're not talking very loudly, but Yongguk doesn't feel like having Himchan grill him tomorrow in class about which girl Yongguk had in his room last night. 

"You can sleep here," Yongguk offers, after a comfortable silence has descended between them. 

"Nah," Youngjae says. "I need to get at least one full REM cycle before this class. Thanks, though."

Yongguk nods, yawning as Youngjae blearily stumbles the six steps from Yongguk's bed to his own. 

"Night," Yongguk says quietly, his eyes already beginning to fall shut. It's strange, how Youngjae can do that to him. Somehow he's more effective than sleeping pills and exhaustion combined.

"Night," Youngjae says, giving Yongguk a final sleepy smile from across the room before closing his own eyes in return.


End file.
